Triggered Relationship
by Caracu
Summary: Allen and Kanda gets in an awkward fight right before their three man mission to pick up an innocence holder. What series of events will shake their relationship, barely tip-toeing on a thin line? Believe me, I don't know either. Yullen. I do not own DGM.
1. Mission of three

**Konnichiwa!.. MilleCrepe to moushimasu.. this is my first fanfic so critics and reviews are very much appreciated.**

**suggestions are very welcome..^_^ the idea just flew right into my mind after my sister dropped my laptop dead..O.O.. don't ask me for the connection.*i don't know either*.XD**

**.xXMC69Xx.**

* * *

><p>Kanda Yu was a person of high pride. He takes pride in everything he does—in completing his missions, in sticking to his snotty attitude and in choosing people he can converse seriously with, without actually bursting out with anger—if that was actually possible. Unfortunately though, the things he took pride in couldn't be much of a dream, not when a certain white-haired boy goes off and ruins it with his absolute, not to mention <em>twisted <em>principles.

He was pretty much surrounded, to his dismay, of people who seems to _prevent _him from doing what he's supposed to do. Like a commander who _helps destroying the order_, a girl with a possessive brother, a red-haired, _seriously annoying_, usagi who seems like he couldn't live without opening his damn mouth, and the frail white-haired boy, the root of all the chaos in his life, who never fails to pop the veins of our always-annoyed-long-haired-guy with a crappy name—

"BaKanda!" a boy shouted with an obvious devilish smile and a red-haired guy boisterously laughing beside him.

"What was that? You stupid Moyashi!" there goes one of the veins of a _very annoyed_ exorcist, furiously glaring at the one who just ruined his day—as if THAT was a first.

"It's Allen got it? ALLEN! And no matter how many times you make me repeat it, I will, you BAKA-"

if it weren't for his inhumane reflexes he would've been hospitalized—if not _dead—_ as he was cut off by a swift swing of the opposing exorcist's sword, _mugen._

"eek!" '_Seriously,that just didn't come from my mouth has it?' _Allen thought as he turned paler, not with the fact that he _almost died_ but because of the taunting _smirk_ that has just arose the samurai's handsome features.

"Squealing like a girl heh? _Moyashi_?" the samurai said, still with the smirk in his face—though more visible now.

He knew he had it coming.

"D-did not!" he said slowly having tints of pink flush on his cheeks '_thanks brain, for not coming up with a better answer.'_

"Heh. You did." It wasn't a question, but a statement. The now crimson red Allen Walker was like a child pouting after not being able to fight back. He was clearly on the losing side, and fast.

"Alright, I did. So what? It's not as if you can lecture me about something so unimportant BaKanda!" he said while leaning closer to the samurai with a clear motive of pointing, well, his point out.

The samurai put up a visibly irritated look. '_unimportant? The bean sprout squealing like a girl and me finding it cute? That's just plain insult_' Kanda thought, not noticing the adjective he just stuck in to the boy. He called him cute.

"Giving up already?" Kanda asked.

The white-haired boy turned agape at the face the samurai had just shown.

The smirk was no longer visible, what remained was just plain disappointment. –_'wait, what? Was he just disappointed? THE Kanda Yuu,disappointed for a discontinued pointless fight with a moyashi?' Impossi—_

"Yeah" now this was rare, the moyashi gave up and he admitted it.

'_This confirmed it'_, Kanda Yuu thought. He _was_ disappointed.

"Well, well, couldn't you guys talk without fighting first?" Lavi said after noticing the sudden exchange of silence between the two.

"And moyashi-chan, weren't you going to say something to yuu?" he gulped as he knew saying what he just said was a bad idea as he was glared at by the not-in-a-good-mood duo. He just let out a small _'haha,I'm dead right?'_ with sweat running down through his face.

Allen sighed and regained his composure. "Right, Komui-san is calling for _us_"

This was foreboding a happening they knew would trigger their relationship tip-toeing on a very thin line. They surely didn't like the 'us' being emphasized there—not when they were just in an awkward fight earlier.

.-xXMC69Xx-.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO?" the commander cried out with Reever and Johnny holding against his sleeves, while he aimlessly stretched out his hand to nowhere.

"umm, commander?" Allen stated after hours of actually witnessing the said crying out while Kanda let out a _che_and Lavi woke up from his boredom induced nap.

It took him a lot of courage to interrupt the wailing of the commander.

"hehehe, Allen-kun" the commander said after throwing away both Reever and Johnny

A menacing aura indeed, as it sent shrugs to the boy whose name was called.

"Y-yes? Komui-san?" he regretted ever answering the call.

"Ah! commander!" Reever knew what was coming, but he sure wasn't able to stop the menace of the said commander. _'ahh, here we go again'_

"YOU CAME HERE TO CONFESS HOW YOU KIDNAPPED MY DEAR LENALEE DIDN'T YOU?" the commander shouted while clutching the boy's collar and shaking him furiously.

"Haaaaaahh? W-what are you talking about k-komui-san?" the boy managed to say. His world surely was spinning like hell.

"Feigning innocence? I knew you _were_ staring lustily at my lenalee!" these words caused a certain samurai, who chose to ignore the conversation, to _not_ ignore the conversation.

A loud _swoosh _was heard as the samurai unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the commander, who in turn let go of the bemused boy.

"Shut up before I cut you off, you probably asked her to make some coffee didn't you?" Kanda snorted

A small ding went through the room and the commander's face lightened.

He let out a cough, "arara, What are you three doing here?" he said with his usual annoying tone, making it seem as if nothing happened a couple of minutes ago. Reever and Johnny having the 'I knew it' look on their faces.

"che" was all that Kanda could manage to reply sheathing his sword and unwilling to fight back, with the other two having no visible urge to respond, just smiling nervously to the commander. They knew that what just occurred would be considered as if it never happened.

"You called for us?" Allen said hoping now for a serious conversation. But then again, he twitched in saying the word _us._

"_well" _Komui said, pulling out a map handed to him by Reever.

"I've got some work for you three" he said it as if the three hadn't already guessed what he called them in for.

"You three are to head to the north and pick up an innocence holder, an aristocrat Ms. Muffet"

The commander chuckled as three pairs of eyes—if Lavi's was considered as a pair—stared at him in shock, with evident disbelief in their eyes.

"I know this is a rare case, getting you all escort a lady who _already_ paired up with innocence but nonetheless you're just going to pick her up" he said as he chuckled slightly.

Two of the three formerly shocked eyes of the bewildered exorcists turned into glares while the other favored the commander's statement, Lavi surely wanted a mission with the two—he labelled them as _interesting_.

"And you send three of us to get her?" the two said in unison, obviously stating that they wouldn't want each other's company.

"What then? You want it to be only the two of you?" the commander suggested, with the red-head's silent snickering as a background. "I didn't know you two wanted me out of the picture" Lavi added, then laughing openly and VERY loudly to boot.

The two who received such humiliation turned crimson red, each with defiant expressions apparent on their faces.

"Who would want to be with someone like HIM?" yet another unison. They turned redder as they look at the other—as if there were any shades deeper than the flush they already had on their faces.

"Now don't your faces tell otherwise?" Komui chuckled _again,_Lavi rolling off the floor trying to breathe as he laughed at the two's priceless expressions.

"That's far from enough, let's go! We've wasted much of our time as it is" Allen argued grabbing the map off of Komui's hands, Kanda following after him after letting out a _che._ This time, they were comrades.

"Ahhh! Wait Allen, Yuu" Lavi followed after getting up from the now clean floor.

"keep your hands of me, _usagi_"

"ehhh~, are you shy yuu-chan?"

_Swoosh_

"I got it, I got it, no need for mugen right, Allen?"

"Just shut up will you?"

The three were so busy arguing that they failed to notice Komui's expression while they depart from the order. Gripping on his wooden chair, painfully whispering, "Be careful".

* * *

><p><strong>there goes hours of work-exagged of course..<strong>

**wishing for critics, i know my work isn't much. so please help me improve it.:D**

**edited grammar as I decided to once again, try to continue this story ;)**

**R&R please:)**


	2. Bound by chains

**Triggered Relationship chapter 2**

**I wasn't so inspired this time but I hope you'll like it..^_^ *and I think I had many wrong grammar there, I just didn't know how to organize things so that you readers would imagine the scenes like I did***

**Having one thing happen after another with the exchange of lines from characters sure is difficult, I hope you can help me on those aspects if you may^^.. well anyway I put more effort on Kanda and Allen so, it's mostly them in here..lol**

**Oh and by the way, if you liked the story, it would help much if you spread the word or at least put on the review your thoughts on it^^..*pretty please..;D ***

**Had done some revisions(but not all, will do revise again once I have my mind off of some things) from the reviews given^^..- though frankly, I don't know which I must revise.. but I'll try hard so please don't tire out on me :)**

* * *

><p><em>clang, clang, clang<em> small sounds of metal clashing can be heard as an odd group passes by a dark alley leading towards the town.

"ah, ah, aaah~"_ Clank! _"oww, BaKanda! Slow down!" said the now kneeling—not to mention dirtied— Allen Walker after he just stumbled upon a small rock.

"che, walk faster moyashi!", he was definitely pissed off as he was forced to a stop by the boy's fall. He wouldn't be so if it weren't for the fact that he should match the pace of the beansprout -if he doesn't want to stumble and fall that is.

"I wouldn't need to if you weren't walking so fast!" Allen said, brushing off the dirt that got to his clothes.

"oi, oi, calm down yuu, Allen. you don't have to be in such a bad mood", said the red-head displaying a grinning face, which then received a cold glare from the samurai exorcist.

"t-that's right, Allen-kun, Kanda" a small frail girl with long hair carefully placed in pigtails said with a gentle but worrying smile. They couldn't help but not talk back, it would be wearisome if _she_ was angered.

"haha, yeah right, a small handcuff won't hurt right?" the red-head added while staring tauntingly at the chains binding the two exorcist before him. With Lenalee obviously avoiding their gaze—she wouldn't dare see the troubled faces of her precious friends, not after what she _had_ done.

_~Flash Back~_

"_Wait, Allen-kun, Kanda, Lavi!"_

"_ah! Lenalee"_

"_tsk, keep moving moyashi!"_

"_Yuu's so harsh!, why are you here?~ Came to join us?" Lavi said ignoring what the samurai just said, or in fact, ordered._

"_unn, there was a bit trouble so I wasn't able to come right away" she let out a small smile before continuing._

"_and umm, Allen-kun and Kanda, can you come a little closer?"_

_The two exchanged gazes before obeying the girl's wishes. Kanda was hesitant as he did of course, 'what the hell does she want?' he thought as he came up with many possible reasons as to why the little missy was acting THAT way. She was being a bother after all._

_He was snapped out from his thoughts by a cold wire-like metal that swiftly enveloped his wrist followed by a small 'clunk'._

"_W-What the—", it was all that he could mutter out as he saw his left wrist hand-cuffed, though this shock was doubled—tripled even—as he traced the other end of the cuff and found it circling the wrist of the non-other than—_

"_Allen-kun!" the girl exclaimed, with guilt lingering on her face. "sorry, and Kanda too"_

"_Umm, Lenalee-san?" questioned the paled Allen Walker, "What are these for?" he asked expecting a reasonable answer, and with cold sweat running down his face._

"_The truth is, I wasn't supposed to come to this mission"_

"_so what? That wasn't the answer I was expecting" said the annoyed samurai._

_Lenalee hid her face in embarrassment before explaining. "I wanted to go with you all so I asked nii-san to let me come, but he said—"_

_The long sudden silence of the girl angered our already annoyed samurai. "He said what? Just say it right away, we don't have much time in our hands"_

_This made Lenalee jolt but she continued anyway, a red flush evident on her face. "He said that Allen-kun would surely jump right at me when he wasn't around so he told me that he would only let me go if I hand-cuff Allen-kun to kanda since you hate doing troublesome things and it would surely be enough to avoid Allen-kun from doing anything"_

"_haaaaah?" Allen shouted, Kanda had his mouth agaped, while Lavi was confused at the whole thing. The girl's words flowed out so swiftly that it barely made any sense. Fortunately—if it truly was fortunate— it was easy to understand what was going on._

_They were hand-cuffed to each other to protect Lenalee's virginity—'as if I would want to take it, idiot komui-san' Allen thought._

_Strangely enough though, our samurai found himself sighing in relief…'true, I wouldn't allow him from leaving my side if he were to do something like jump at Lenalee, if he ever wanted to'_

_He definitely found it advantageous and,.. fun._

_~end of flash back~_

"here we are" Allen said, exhausted, they found out how close the Ms. Muffet's city was to the black order, considering they only had to travel for a whole day to get there—and if that was actually considered close.

"it's good that we didn't come across any akumas on the way, right?" Lenalee said

Lavi nodded, "though that in itself is strange, the earl couldn't have missed an innocence holder here"

"yeah, we better be careful" Kanda stated, glancing at the bemused white haired boy, they couldn't have missed any akumas on the way with the boy's eyes. After staring at the boy for a while though, he noticed the slight presence of pain in him. "oi, are you al—", he was cut off by the girl.

"Well, for now let's look for a place to sleep in, it's already night time. It's better if we look for the innocence holder tomorrow" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, that's probably the best choice we have, and I'm sleepy too, right yuu?" Lavi agreed as he yawned and as a small rock came across him. "ow! What was that for yu—", and yet another rock.

"Don't call me by my first name baka usagi!"

"heh~ y— wah!" and another rock.

"baka, I—" and another.

"oi, oi, I wasn't saying yuu, I wasn't!" Lavi gasped _'damn mouth, now I'm dead'_ for once he was right as a loud _thunk _was heard_,_ the red-head fell down, his face reddened by the impact of a large rock.

Lenalee let out a sigh _'baka Lavi'_ she thought while kneeling down to wake him up.

"oi, Lets go moyashi, I can't walk if you just stand there"

"Ah, unn… yeah, sorry"

"oi, are you alright?" Kanda said—though he hate to admit it, he was worried and it was evident, He didn't like the moyashi being so submissive.

"Ah, I'm fine, don't worry", Allen said as he smiled gently

'_che, that poker face again'_ he thought, it pained him to see Allen suffering—alone.

"why couldn't you speak honestly even once in a while?" he said grabbing Allen's collar drawing his face close to the other.

"haah?, it's not a poker face! I'm fine I tell you!"

"Don't treat me like I'm blind! I can see very well that you're not fine! And I hate it when you act so strong when there's obviously pain in your eyes!"

"ah" it was all the boy could mutter after hearing the samurai's words. It was the first time he saw him so.._worried_.

"sorry Kanda, truth is, my eye has been hurting like hell ever since we entered this place, though it doesn't seem like there's an akuma here. Haha, but I'm fi—"

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Come here, let me see it"

Kanda pulled Allen's face and examined his eyes. He was trying so hard to find what's wrong that he failed to see the boy's face, tinted with a pink flush, carefully analysing the face of the man worriedly looking at him.

'_how beautiful'_ Allen gasped at the thought that just entered his mind.

_Thump, thump, thump _the sound of his heart beating faster echoed, he knew very well that admitting the fact that the man in front of him was beautiful would be a huge mistake. He knew of how he felt long ago, how he wanted him to look at him, how he wanted him to acknowledge his efforts, and even how he wanted those hands to touch him, to caress him as he says—

"Allen" he was snapped out of his thoughts, he wanted him to call his name. _'what a coincidence, I was just thinking how wonderful it would be for him to call my name and there he goes and s—'_

"HUH? Allen? It's moyashi I tell you, moya—ah! oh right, it's Allen…..huh? Kanda?"

Now he _was_ confused—and startled—AND flushed, not once did Kanda ever call his name. He glanced at the samurai in hopes for an answer that will clear his questions.

In doing so, his face lit up a deeper red flush—

He never expected to see a crimson red tomato-faced samurai.

'_uggh, now I'm dead I called his name while I wasn't thinking clearly, damn it'_ –he let out a 'che' he wanted to answer him with _'it's your fault for staring at me so seriously' _but it would be disastrous if he did so he thought on how to cover up his so called "mistake". Unfortunately though, he wasn't able to as he noticed something he should've had a couple of minutes ago.

"oi, moyashi, the missy and usagi aren't here"

"hah? No way…what should we do now?"

"urggh, for now let's look for an inn. We'll search for them tomorrow"

"unn"

Allen just smiled forcibly, a smile obviously troubled, while Kanda just let out a small _'che'_. All they could do was curse they own faith as they both realized the weigh that the small chain possess, as it binds them through the night—though it was too late for that too.

The two walked along the street lights with only the sound of the chain that binds them to be heard.

_clang, clang, clang._ They never knew that silence can be so loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, this was a bit longer than the first one..XD<strong>

**Critics please.. I am not so sure with the outcome of this chapter and I am very willing to hear your suggestions and edit this story.:D**

**Stay tuned! I think I'll add Ms. Muffet in the next chapter..hohoho just a little spoiler**

**Hope you liked it^^**

**once again, this chapter was edited cause I decided to continue writing this :)**


	3. Don't Sleep Yet

"We would like to stay here please" said Allen to a girl in the counter of the inn they went to.

She looked at the two men standing painstakingly close to each other.

"A room for two Sir?" the girl asked with a flush which undoubtedly got into the nerve of the samurai—

"Make that a room for EACH of us, don't have the wrong idea woman"

"But.. Are you sure about that Sir? You look—" glancing at the hands of the two "—troubled".

This caused the two to irk. They _were_ still cuffed to each other.

"You stu—" Kanda's rage was stopped by a loud whack from his companion.

"haha, sorry about that miss, a room for two please" Allen apologetically asked and right then was grabbed by the annoyed samurai.

"What did you do that for huh? Moyashi?" glaring at the other boy.

"Calm down BaKanda, we don't have a choice. Do you want us to sleep in different rooms with our hands attached to each other? That'd be the same as being in the same room—if that was actually possible" Allen reasoned.

Kanda would've come up with an answer and rebut the boy but he couldn't as he saw how the boy couldn't even raise his voice. There was something wrong. And he wouldn't want to prolong the fight with that state.

They needed sleep, badly.

"Please stay out of this and I'll handle it Bakanda" a brightly smiling Allen asked _very_ gently.

"Tsk, Why should I obey you?" said the annoyed samurai.

"because you'd go berserk if you do the talking" another bright smile.

"What did you s—"

"You already did in the past four inns we got to, so PLEASE behave" another bright—with a slight menace—smile came out from the tired exorcist. They were looking for an inn for hours after all.

"—urk, che" and this samurai had been a huge factor on why they haven't gotten on any—despite the town having so many of them.

They were always mistaken for a couple. Do the math.

"And here we are, accepted by an inn, we just have to keep up the reputation" Allen mumbled to himself.

"Umm, Miss? I believe you gave us the wrong room" the boy was trying to be polite as much as he could. But the awkwardness was still there, especially with a certain samurai whose face couldn't even be pictured.

Everything was going smoothly, until they came to their room that is.

"Eh? Didn't you say that you wanted a room for two?" a girl in the counter of the inn said.

"haha, we did but.." glancing awkwardly at the restraining samurai "..we didn't expect to see a master bed there" he continued with an added _haha_ at the end of his sentence.

It had an adjoined bathroom, a cabinet, its own mini-refrigerator like compartment with a few refreshments, and a heater—which wasn't really keeping them warm, broken perhaps. It was nice and cozy, despite for the fact that the only thing that they'd need for the night is the bed and it had the most unbearable flaw of all. The room only had one bed, and though the two didn't want to believe nor admit, it was a bed for married couples, and obviously, they weren't one. They didn't even dare change their clothes nor bathe, just went straight to bed and hope for the sun to shine.

Their attempt to change rooms, unfortunately didn't work out well, the rooms were all occupied. And what more could they do? Their only option for the night was to sleep as far as they could from each other, even with their hands cuffed. It wouldn't hurt to sleep in just one bed.

At least that's what they want to believe.

"You moved an inch closer didn't you moyashi?" Kanda's voice echoed. The lights were off but rustles from the bed were heard by the wary samurai. It was a first for him to sleep alongside another human being, and a man to boot.

"Would it hurt to NOT pay attention to me tonight? I just moved a little, if I didn't I'm off the bed.. you wouldn't want to be caught up in the fall would you?" reasoned the younger man, the both of them were lying close to the edges, staying as far as they could from the other but still with their hands intact, and Allen was almost falling.

The samurai let out an urk, the younger had a point so he didn't need to argue further besides, it's not like the bean sprout could hear his heart beat rapidly from way to the other edge—and that's all he's worried about for the night. If only his heart could shut up.

"Kanda", the sudden mention of his name made him jolt and for once he was relieved that the lights were off. 'The moyashi couldn't have seen that' he told himself.

"What is it again?" he asked in an irritated voice after composing himself.

"Could I sleep on the floor?"

Kanda turned agape,' why so suddenly?' he wanted to ask, but he couldn't mutter out a voice—it might show his concern. "I can't calm down" added the boy, as he felt that the silence of the older man demanded an explanation.

The older man's shocked expression wore out, and then, he knew he was wearing a smirk or even possibly, a grin. "Stay" he nonchalantly said, voice unwavering, uncaring, and demanding. He wouldn't let the boy say no. Allen said no more, but he was flushed—deep red—how could he sleep when their hands touch? When the one he'd always stare at was just beside him? When he'd been bothered by thoughts of him whenever he closed his eyes? And when his heart raced and raced, pumping blood to every corner of his body that the coldness didn't bother him?

If only the young exorcist knew of how the older felt. Wearing the big grin he had—one that nobody would've ever thought he had. They were in the same bed. The moyashi couldn't calm down. They were in the SAME bed. The Moyashi AND him. And he was bothered by it. He couldn't calm down. Over and over. He thought maybe, just maybe, he was conscious of him too?

If only the room was lit up, the faces they're wearing, the feelings they're hiding, everything would be exposed. If only they could just see each other, they could see how much they care. If only they could hear their hearts, they would've found out how it raced with the same beat. And if only they realized the coldness of the room, the broken heater, and the warmth they feel despite that, they would surely understand why they hadn't used the folded blanket.

It was cold, but their hearts kept them warm—and their face flushed.

It wasn't hard for both of them to deduce that they weren't getting any sleep that night, their hearts kept them awake as long as it kept them warm. And they knew they weren't getting any colder.

It was at this exact moment that three loud knocks was heard. And as they opened, a voice simultaneously echoed.

"Hi, Onii-chaan"

A child at about the age of 8 barged into their room.

"mind playing with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>There goes the 3rd chapter!.. haha I will probably still edit this tomorrow so expect changes.<strong>

**this was what I came up with tonight, but I don't know if I like it much..**

**with re-read tomorrow.. sorry if there are wrong grammars there. g'night!..xD**

**R&R, suggestions for improvement and/or comments please^^**

**and again, THIS IS NOT FINAL! please state initial reactions. I will still edit this. :)**

The room only had one bed, and though the two didn't want to believe nor admit, it was a bed for married couples—which they obviously aren't.


	4. Breaking the Silence

Standing on the doorway was a cute little girl. She had straight blonde hair a little past her shoulders, green gentle eyes beaming with playfulness and pale white skin—though not as pale as Allen's, you can say that they're comparable. She wore a cream long-sleeved turtleneck dress, graced with another green floral short-sleeved puffed one on top, cream-colored mittens and boots covering her feet to her ankles. She would definitely grow up beautiful, one can say.

And two men were already checking her out, or not—she was just a kid anyway, possible when she grows up, but totally NOT now. Allen and Kanda were bemused by the sight of the girl in front of them, wondering why is it that out of all the doors in the inn, she had to knock on theirs.

"P-play with you?" a surprised Allen managed to stutter out. Getting a visitor late at night wasn't rare for him, but a child visiting was a first-and normally, it would creep you out, but then again these exorcists weren't normal.

Beside him standing was Kanda, looking as surprised as he was but quickly composing himself, he snarled "What are you doing here brat?", he would've crossed his hands to his chest to match his irritated voice if it weren't for the handcuffs.

The girl pouted, "I said play with me" she said then huffed. She couldn't really retort knowing perfectly that she, indeed, is a brat.

Kanda irked, _was he just ordered by the child?_ "You are too young to orde—_urgh_"he was cut off by an elbow nudged to his side, now that hurt. Glaring at the source of his pain, he saw a gloved hand pat the child's head. Kanda merely raised an eyebrow at this.

The child purred, obviously liking Allen's gesture "Now, what is your name dear? Where are your parents? They must be worried about you by now, it's late." Allen questioned, bending over so he could be at eye level with the kid, Kanda just _che'd_ and sat down the floor since he was jerked down by Allen—with the handcuffs of course.

"I'm Chisa! I'm playing hide and seek with Mom and Dad, but they haven't found me yet" she beamed, the corner of her lips almost touching her ears at her grin.

"Hide and seek? But it's late at night, they might've thought you were lost." Said Allen with his head tilted to his side. He stopped patting the girl's head.

Chisa frowned, disappointed by the lost of warmth "We were playing for a looooong time, they said they would find me so they would" she answered, the grin no longer visible, she just pouted. '_She couldn't have been abandoned could she?'_ Allen thought, _'no parent would not panic if they haven't found their child this late at night'_, and judging by the silent corridors no one was panicking.

"So, would you let me in?" She said after silence greeted her.

Kanda grunted, he was silently listening to their conversation, watching Allen confront the little girl—and he was certainly _not_ jealous of the patting she just received. Allen just pondered, ignoring Kanda's grunt.

"Well, I don't really know... They might be looking for you now and we might get arrested for kidnapping or something" he stated his thoughts as if encouraging the girl to convince him farther, which the girl did.

"No they won't! The police here are really good guys, they would listen to whatever Chisa says!" and again, she beamed expectantly, wanting the white-haired boy to give in.

"hmm, but.." he glanced at Kanda. And Kanda avoided his gaze. Allen squinted, or glared actually, expecting a better response. Noticing this, the girl looked at Kanda with pleading eyes—effective but not as much as Allen's. Kanda _che'd _ he knew he didn't have a say on the matter, a stubborn moyashi is... Stubborn. "Do what you want _baka-moyashi_" that was rude, but still an approval.

"Okay, you're in!" Allen smiled a gentle smile, but he certainly was enjoying having an upper hand at Kanda. Chisa grinned. Kanda cursed—though he was whacked by Allen, telling him that he shouldn't do that in front of a child. More or less it provided distraction.

As soon as they entered the room, Chisa had gone on circles, making Allen run after her with all his might before a certain samurai cuts his head off for causing such a riot. Worse, Kanda had to run with him-with minimal movements of course, Allen was the one mainly chasing after all. Chisa even made Kanda a post to go around on, circling him while Allen goes left and right circling to catch her before she pisses the older man off. Allen would've noticed the weird behavior of the samurai then if he wasn't too focused on Chisa's ridiculous acts. The older man's patience seemed to be longer, and he wasn't getting angry at all-maybe he was, but he wasn't showing absolute irritation, which was a weird thing considering that Kanda is...Kanda.

Chisa jumped on the bed, making it an instant trampoline. It's good that Kanda still hasn't decided to sleep, though he probably couldn't even if he wants to. First it was Allen causing his dismay in silence, second there was this girl barging in their room ripping his ears with her screams and making him run off to everywhere and third, there was something in all of this happenings that forbid him to be what he usually is. Combined, Kanda silently concluded, the moyashi and the brat proved to be a formidable opponent. Good thing they didn't have anything she could destroy in the room-except, well, their silence.

With all the running, no wonder our exorcist would feel tired, they had to match the child's pace and that was more tiring than running for their lives on a death match-but they don't run for their lives, just stating for comparison.

"annoying brat" Kanda mumbled, even after a long time of jumping and useless moving the girl still had the energy to laugh and scream, not once stopping. Allen just got to nod at him, she was energy turned to person. "how do we stop her?" Allen questioned.

"_che_, I thought you'd never ask moyashi" Kanda smirked, and with a swift move he caught the girl by the tummy and tossed her high up in the air-not too high to reach the ceiling though, he wouldn't want the moyashi blabbering on him about safety and other motherly stuff. Allen stood beside him agape, clutching the sleeves of the older boy, ready to punch him or something if Chisa got hurt.

After a few seconds in the air, Chisa landed on Kanda's arm shocked and not moving.

"That shut her up huh?" Kanda nodded approvingly and turned to Allen, who was still agape and looking at the girl.

"uhh,.. sorry to say BaKanda, but I think that didn't do the trick" Allen chuckled after seeing Chisa, still not moving but her eyes were sparkling, mouth forming a big grin and hands clenched to fists trembling.. from excitement?

"Do that again!".. yep, from excitement. This girl certainly is a beast. and it was now Kanda's turn to gape.

**_. . . . . . . . .crepe._**

"So Chisa, how old are you?" Allen asked sitting on the floor next to _their_ bed-eventually, they had to stop playing for the sake of the little pride left on our awesome Kanda nii-chan. But still Allen was sulking they would comfortably be sharing a conversation on the bed if it weren't for Kanda kicking them out of it, saying he would sleep. Kanda laid on edge of the bed close to the two on the floor, still keeping distance.

"I'm 7, but I'm going to turn 8 in two days" she answered, shifting her gaze every now and then to almost everywhere, as if mapping out the whole room. Allen noticed this but shrugged it off, a child always find almost anything interesting.

"Oh, congratulations at that, Advance Hap—"_smack,_ a small hand desperately tried to cover his mouth. "Don't greet me before my birthday, greetings are supposed to be saved for that day" the girl wailed.

Allen removed her hand from his face, it seems that on the girl's rush, she didn't just cover his mouth but his nose as well. After catching his breath, he stifled a small laugh "Okay I get it, it's because it's a special greeting right?" he looked at the girl who was now sitting on his lap facing him and patted her head, _again_—Kanda thought, growling mostly at himself for sneaking a peek on the two and regretting it awfully.

"yep! It only happens once a year!" she giggled.

She again shifted her gaze from Allen, then to Kanda, and then to the whole room. She displayed a puzzled look. Allen caught this and decided to ask her about it. "What's wrong Chisa? Don't like our room?"

Seemingly having an internal battle and coming up with an end she looked up to the white haired boy. "Are you two _onii-chans_ lovers?"

If Allen was drinking something, which thankfully was not the case, he would have spurted it out. Kanda gawked and sat upright—_okay so he wasn't sleeping_, Allen thought. The question made him look at the other, expecting a denial or a glare or just anything from the samurai that would shorten his life, if not end it. But it never came, instead what he saw were a tint of flush on the others cheeks turning to awfully red strings covering his face—which was probably what Allen also had, if not darker.

"SO YOU ARE!?" the girl asked with a face that says _'just as I thought'_, her eyes were sparkling, her hands clenched in excitement.

"W-we are NOT!" the both of them said. And there came the retort that was said a tad too late, the girl wasn't listening anymore, she was twirling and singing something about Allen and Kanda sitting on a tree and kis—Oh she certainly was not. "AH! Stop, stop, stop that Chisaaa" Allen merely mewled closing his eyes and clasping his ears, shrinking in embarrassment. He would've done better if he just covered the girl's mouth, but he wasn't thinking clear.

Kanda, on the other hand, was shocked but found the sight amusing. Allen was blushing hard and he knew that the younger boy would've crawled into a hole if there was one. The brat was good, and he figured that he could bear all this midnight madness after all. Smirking, he went back to "sleep".

After a long confrontation of Allen and Chisa and a few grunts and shifting from Kanda—indicating that he was not as he told himself he would be, _sleeping_—She finally yawned and bid a good night sleep.

Now the king size bed felt cramped, with three of them on and Chisa bracing both of their arms—which Kanda brushed away but to no avail.

It was again silent, Chisa proved to be a distraction only when she was awake. When asleep, shuffling and turning, she was reason for two sleep-deprived exorcists. A large part of it was the touching of their arms though, after Chisa seemingly found a comfortable place to sleep in-which needed the two men's arms around her, she was cold unlike the other two.

Unfortunately for them, this provided more problems in sleeping.

They were laying face to face, arms brushing, closer than before. And the light was on. They had their faces exposed, no darkness to hide them, no free hand to cover them.

Allen couldn't help but just close his eyes. If he opened them and Kanda was asleep, he knew he would study the older man's features, he knew he would find him beautiful, and he might not be able to stop himself from wanting to caress those long locks of hair or touch those perfectly molded nose, so that was a no. If he shut his eyes close and Kanda has his opened... He didn't know what will happen, but he knew his face now is flushed and if the other boy was watching, it was a definite no too and he had to calm down_ NOW_. Worse case, if he opened his eyes and find Kanda _staring_ at him. He would definitely give in to those deep dark cobalt eyes, and would be flushed and embarrassed and maybe, his feelings would be found out.

He found no escape, anything that he could do won't do him any good—they always left him flushed and he feared that his heart may be more transparent, his heart beating loudly, screaming Kanda. He clenched his eyes shut, there was no way he's gonna open them. He'd rather die not knowing what will happen if he opened them at this certain moment, than suffer if Kanda finds out and decides that his feeling are gross.

"Just sleep" he knew the voice too much to not recognize it. If he didn't, he would think it was from someone else, it didn't have that annoying tone it always had and if Allen were to describe it, he'd say it was quite soothing.

And all the resolve he had to not open his eyes shattered, his eyes snapped open.

There he saw a wide awake Kanda staring at him, oh yes he was. His face didn't have his usual glares, just a blank stare and something else he couldn't explain—somewhere akin to longing? Or maybe Allen just imagined that.

"Just sleep" the older man repeated nonchalantly removing his arms from the girl between them and using it to cover the younger one's eyes. As if on cue, Allen slowly succumbed to sleep.

He was definitely warm that night, and strange enough, the warmth seemingly came from his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi, maybe I'll write Kanda's POV next tehee, bye bye lol. Finally updated!<strong>

**Sorry, I could not stop myself from writing mushy things every time xD**

**please R&R! I have a plot inside my head, but I don't know if it's the best plot I could come up with. Your comments and thoughts on this story as a whole would do much for me! so please comment :D**

**and thanks for the read! I'd be more than happy to edit this if you find something faulty or something, just say so :)**


	5. Gay for food

**oookay, sorry for being suck a prick and keeping this chapter to myself for several months. I just really didn't have the time nor the inspiration to continue.**

**Now this might be all fluffy but I hope you read it through it and enjoy if you could xD**

**...crepe. Start**

"one mint chocolate ice cream please!" A bright little girl with blonde hair called out to the counter.

"One mint chocolate ice cream coming right up!" Another cheerful lady, wearing a bright pink apron and a smile answered, slightly peeking at the young girl's companions. "And what would the two of you sirs like?" She added, a small blush adorning her cheeks, it wasn't everyday you get to meet two amazing looking men with bodies that just screamed sexy. **(A/N: I just had to say that sorry xD)**

If you're wondering why the exorcist were in such a place, go figure out that cute little creature. Add in those puppy dog eyes... And bits of tears threatening to fall in the middle of a crowd-biggest blackmail two handcuffed men could ever experience.

Now back to the story, the cheerul girl was answered by a grunt and a small apologetic smile, with the smaller of the two slowly mouthing out words that she could only read as 'retarded' or 'bastard' which she assumed would be due to her incompetence in lip reading as she was convinced that such a gentleman would not be able to know such words, let alone say them with an adorable smile.

"I would like 3 scoops of vanilla, 5 scoops of strawberry and 4 scoops of blueberry please" the smaller blurted out after scanning through the menu. This had earned him a raise of a brow from the girl, which he caught on so he added with a chuckle and a scratch to his chin "I just ate so that's all I can order, sorry" followed by a che and a twitch from his companion who was obviously letting out disgusted vibes.

"A-and you sir?" The girl turned to the taller, not really planning to question where in the world he would store all those ice cream scoops and instead hoping a more normal order from the anti-social guy.

A few grunts led her to facing a rather grumpy man with squinted eyes and she swear she just saw daggers flowing right from them, "something that can kill this moyashi in a few bites" he said with a low growl, pointing his thumb to the younger.

The girl paled, the young man thrust a fist forward and the older caught it and threw a fist back, and it was utter chaos for a few seconds-which would have lasted if a certain young girl did not interrupt by saying the most frivolous thing the fighting men had heard. "Don't worry onee-san! They're very lovey dovey and are just ashamed to say out loud that they would share!" And after climbing up the counter and leaning closer to the girl, she added "they love sharing you know? They even share the same bed" the 'couple' weren't even able to react at what was stated,it was a painstakingly hard topic to process.

Too bad it did not came out a whisper as suddenly, several of the parlor's customers sent out woots and wails, apparently, they heard it loud and clear. One thing confirmed: the people of this town are not homophobic, reason being that the two exorcists were still capable of walking with their own feet and a few snacks for "being brave enough to openly admit such abnormalities and standing up for their love" which the two immediately dismissed as a rude comment but accepted the offer none the less-in Allen's case at least, Kanda was already bringing up a hand, ready to massacre the little shop when his mouth was clamped shut by a pair of hands, courtesy of a drooling Allen. Food was utmost priority, especially if its free. Besides, a rumor or two wouldn't hurt much, ...wouldn't it?

And a mental note, it would be good to watch the young girl's mouth from now on. Another critical hit would be fatal.

If they managed to stay intact after this huge commotion at the town. As they say, news have wings and walls can hear they were currently the town's talk.

They definitely had to find their comrades. Though they hadn't quite grasp why they still haven't bumped into each other, Lavi and Lenalee should be looking for them too right?

**...crepe... **

**Chapter end.**

* * *

><p><strong>I just updated for the sake of updating... and hoping that I could get out of my block. orz<strong>


End file.
